


Maelstrom

by FicklePencil



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Foot Episode, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePencil/pseuds/FicklePencil
Summary: Raphael's thoughts when Leonardo asks for his brothers' help during the episode Broken Foot (2012 verse).
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 28





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> _Translated from my fic Maelstrom._

So _now_ , you need our help?

You didn't need it when you decided to team up with Karai behind our backs. What kind of leader lets down his team like that?

Look what it did to us. We almost blew up! And what about Donnie? It's your fault if he's hurt!

I told you Karai meant trouble, but you never listen. You're so annoying when you decide to be more stubborn than I am. You're lucky I'm hitting my punching-ball and not your face!

Don't look at me like that.

I didn't see it coming, okay? You didn't agree with Splinter, fine. You disobeyed him - I'm more surprised, but it has happened. But planning a war behind our backs? We're your brothers!

Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_? Have I ever told on you?

You don't know if you still deserve to be our leader? I do, and I'll tell you, you'll see!

You'll see…

Leo…

You know what's the hardest to swallow? The fact that Karai, Shinigami and you, you actually make a good team. Your stupid plan was working out like clockwork before we interfered.

I didn't see the explosives. Some ninja, uh? Donnie did, and he saved us.

You would have seen them too - probably at the very second you would have entered that factory.

What do you want me to say? That we need you? That _I_ need you? Keep dreaming.

Brother…

Of course I'll keep following you.


End file.
